


Il rimpianto più grande di Viktor

by ImperialPair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Il rimpianto più grande di ViktorFandom: Yuuri on icePairing:Viktow x YuuriChallenge: Ieri, Oggi, Domani indetta da Emanuea.Emy79 sul forum di efpPacchetto: PresenteCitazione: FotografiaRaing: GialloGenere: Whait if? Ansgt MalinconicoParole: 379 LibreOffice





	Il rimpianto più grande di Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il rimpianto più grande di Viktor  
> Fandom: Yuuri on ice  
> Pairing:Viktow x Yuuri  
> Challenge: Ieri, Oggi, Domani indetta da Emanuea.Emy79 sul forum di efp  
> Pacchetto: Presente  
> Citazione: Fotografia  
> Raing: Giallo  
> Genere: Whait if? Ansgt Malinconico  
> Parole: 379 LibreOffice

Certi giorni non riuscivi a resistere alla tentazione di osservare quella fotografia, quella nel quale Yuuri solleva quella medaglia d'argento vinta al Gran Prix, la stessa che tu, Viktor, rifiutasti di baciargli non dandogli quella piccola soddisfazione semplicemente perché non era d'oro.  
Attualmente quello è il più grande rimpianto della tua vita e non riesci a tollerare di non aver esaudito quella richiesta.  
Il tuo sguardo lucido si poggia sulla parete dove custodivi la medaglia di Yuuri: quello ormai è il tesoro più grande che vale mille volte di più di tutte i trofei da te vinti che pur non avendo lo stesso valore lo esponi come se fosse il premio più importante del mondo.  
Con le lacrime agli occhi la portasti alle labbra baciandola e dicendo: «Perdonami, perdonami se puoi» e ritornasti al giorno in cui gli avevi dovuto dire addio,

L'orrore di quel pomeriggio ancora ti violenta le memorie e sai benissimo che tormenteranno per sempre la tua vita: hai visto morire l'amore della tua vita in un istante talmente breve che non riuscisti a realizzare subito cosa fosse accaduto.  
Tu e Yuuri passeggiavate per la strade come facevate ogni pomeriggio andando a fare acquisti in quel piccolo market poco distante da casa vostra, ricordi che stavate decidendo cosa mangiare per cena e quel boato distrusse tutto quello che avevi.  
Morì sul colpo e tu investito da quel pirata della stra che oggi con tutto il tuo cuore, Viktor, non avesti nemmeno il tempo di reagire ritrovandoti solo schizzi di sangue sulle tue vesti e capelli. Da quel giorno la sola visione di quella sostanza rossa e dell'odore ti da la nausea perché ti fa rivivere la scena più struggente che tu abbia mai visto.  
Ancora non riesci a crederci, non po' essere morto: non il tuo Yuuri!

La lingua di Makkachin in quell'istante ti sfiorava la mano e come ogni volta sembrava scorgere tutto il tuo dolore e volerti supportare per l'ennesima volta in quel momento di debolezza.  
«Per fortuna ci sei tu, Makkachin»  
Abbracciasti il tuo barbone, l'unico che poteva darti conforto in quei momenti di sofferenza, ma quel cane per quanto potesse starti vicino mai sarebbe stato in grado di eliminare tutta l'angoscia che balenava nel tuo cuore e che mai avrebbe smesso di tormentarti.


End file.
